List of DVD Releases
Volume 1 Released by Cinistar on January 1, 2001. This DVD Was only Released in Canada Episodes *Explorers Club *Treasure Hunters *Sick Day *Firefly Nights *Fufu's Full Moon Flight *Shei-Hu's Secret DVD Info *Run time: 72 Minutes *Features English and French Audio Tracks. Volume 2 Released by Cinistar on January 1, 2001. This DVD Was only Released in Canada *The Cat and the Wind *The Four Dragons *A Catfish Tale *A Collar of Time *How Sagwa got her Colors DVD Info *Run time: 72 Minutes *Features English and French Audio Tracks. Volume 3 Released by Cinistar on January 1, 2002. This DVD Was only Released in Canada Episodes *Festival of Lanterns *The New Years Cleanup *Princess Sheegwa *Harvest Festival Race *Ba-Do and the Lantern Festival *Wedding Day Mess DVD Info *Run time: 72 Minutes *Features English and French Audio Tracks. Volume 4 Released by Cinistar on October 23, 2003. This DVD Was only Released in Canada Episodes *Sagwa's Lucky Bat *Lucky To Be a Bat *Invention by Mistake *Cool Fu-Fu *Sagwa, Fu-Fu, and the Whistling Pidgen DVD Info *Run time: 60 Minutes *Features English and French Audio Tracks. Volume 5 Released by Cinistar. This DVD Was only Released in Canada Episodes *Sheegwa and the Blizzard *All Grown Up *Fraidy Cats *Precious Gift *Return of the Rat DVD Info *Run time: 60 Minutes *Features English and French Audio Tracks. Volume 6 Released by Cinistar. This DVD Was only Released in Canada Episodes *The Favorite *Time for Everything *Not-So-Purrfect Patient *Tough Guy Dongwa *The Birds, the Bees, and the Silkworms DVD Info *Run time: 60 Minutes *Features English and French Audio Tracks. Cat Tales and Celebrations Released by PBS Home Video on January 28, 2003. This DVD is a compilation of the VHS releases Feline Festivities & Cat Tales. Feline Festivities *New Year's Cleanup *Ba-Do & The Lantern Festival *By The Light Of The Moon Cat Tales *How Sagwa Got Her Colors *Fur Cut *Stinky Tofu DVD Info *Run time: 104 Minutes *Bonus Features: Interview with Amy Tan, Quiz, Printable Coloring Pages. Sagwa's Storybook World Released by PBS Home Video on January 28, 2003. This DVD is a compilation of the VHS releases Cat Nights, Flights, and Delights & Feline Frenzy. Feline Frenzy *Explorer's Club *Treasure Hunters *Sick Day Cat Nights, Flights, & Delights *Firefly Nights *Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight *Shei-Hu's Secret DVD Info *Run time: 90 Minutes *Bonus Features: Interview with Amy Tan, Quiz, Printable Coloring Pages. Great Purr-Formances Released by PBS Home Video on July 29, 2003. This DVD is a compilation of the VHS releases Sagwa's Petting Zoo & Kitty Concerto. Kitty Concerto * Alley Night Opera *Comic Opera *Tung The Singing Cricket Sagwa's Petting Zoo *The Birds, Bees, & Silkworms *Panda Monium *Sagwa, Fu-Fu, & The Whistling Pigeon DVD Info *Run time: 90 Minutes *Bonus Features: Interview with Amy Tan, Quiz, Printable Coloring Pages. Feline Friends and Family Released by PBS Home Video on July 29, 2003. This DVD is a compilation of the VHS releases Best Friends & Family Fun. Best Friends *Sagwa's Lucky Bat *Cat & Mouse *Dongwa's Best Friend Family Fun *Royal Cats *The Cat & The Wind *Ciao Miao! DVD Info *Run time: 90 Minutes *Bonus Features: Interview with Amy Tan, Quiz, Printable Coloring Pages. PBS Kids 14 Episode Pack Released by PBS Home Video on July 29, 2003. This DVD is a compilation of episodes from the PBS DVD releases, and also includes DVDs of George Shrinks, and Zabomafoo. Episodes *How Sagwa Got Her Colors *Fur Cut *Stinky Tofu *Sagwa's Lucky Bat *Cat & Mouse *Dongwa's Best Friend *Firefly Nights *Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight *Shei-Hu's Secret *The Birds, Bees, & Silkworms *Panda Monium *Sagwa, Fu-Fu, & The Whistling Pigeon DVD Info *Run time: 540 Minutes Sagwa A Gatinha Siamesa 2 Released by Mercado Livre Brasil Episodes *Explorers Club *Master of Mistakes *Sagwa the Stray *The Cat & the Wind *...And Action! DVD Info *Run time: 70 Minutes Category:Merchandise Category:A to Z